Frosted Ivy
by FrostedIvy
Summary: Ivypool and Hawkfrost mating fanfic, M for a reason


"What are you doing, Ivypool?"

The young warrior jumped in surprise at the sudden voice behind her. She turned quickly, even though she already knew who it was.

"N-nothing, Hawkfrost," she stammered, avoiding looking him in his icy blue eyes. The dark, broad-shouldered tom flicked his tail. "I thought you would know better than to do nothing."

Ivypool blushed, looking at her paws, as Hawkfrost continued. "We'll start training ... you're getting off easy." She muttered a quick word of thanks.

"Turn around, you're going to practice your crouch."

"But I already have my crouch, Hawkfrost."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know how much your crouch can help in battles?" he hissed. "It makes it easier to leap on others if you have a good crouch ... do you understand?" He waited for her nod, before spitting out, "Now get into your crouch, you're going to pounce on that tree root when I tell you to."

Ivypool hurried to do as she was told. Turning to face the tree in question, she dropped into her crouch. She stretched out her tail for balance, and the cool air hit the underside, reminding her of what she witnessed earlier that day on a hunting trip: Berrynose lapping at Poppyfrost's private areas. They were mating, Ivypool was sure of it, and it released some lust into her. She wriggled her haunches as she thought about a tom taking away her virginity.

The next moment, a heavy weight landed on her back. She cried out in surprise, then realized it was Hawkfrost and fell silent. "Ivypool," he hissed, "we're going to go somewhere private."

A thrill shot through her as she thought about him mating with her. He was handsome, yes, and she did have a crush on him ... he was the perfect cat, she decided. "Yes, Hawkfrost. Lead the way," she murmured obediently.

He slipped off her, and took her further and further into the Dark Forest, deeper and deeper, until she didn't know where they were. When they finally stopped, Hawkfrost said, "Turn around and get into a crouch."

Ivypool did as she was told, excited more than she had ever been. This was it. "I can't wait to find out what you're going to do to me," she moaned, wriggling her haunches again. Hot breath hit her exposed core a moment later, and Hawkfrost's tongue washed over it. She moaned again, this time in pleasure, loving how it felt.

He licked again and again, sometimes teasing her by slipping the tip of his tongue almost in her, but pulling back at the last second. She whined, but forced herself to be quiet, to be content with it just touching her.

Her liquids came out, and Hawkfrost lapped them up. "Mmmm, you're delicious," he said, licking her core again. He then mounted her, whispering, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He began to rub his sheathe against her core, coaxing his tomhood out. She gasped, wanting more and more, but he was going one step at a time. She twisted her head, looking back, trying to catch a glimpse of his member, but her hindquarters blocked the view.

He saw, however, and pulled back so she could see the pink tip poking out. "It's not even halfway there," he told her with a smirk. Then he went back to his rubbing, or, in Ivypool's mind, torturing.

When his member was finally completely out, he poked her entrance a few times, then whispered in her ear, "Beg."

Ivypool knew she could beg, because she was mentally screaming and crying, waiting for his tomhood to tear away her virginity. "Hawkfrost, baby please. Please take away my virginity, make me your mate!" she screeched, writhing underneath him. "Please, baby! Oh please make me your whore, please do things to me that you've never done to anyone else, please make me your sex slave! Make me your whore, your personal sexual pleasure, that's what I want! I want you in me, I want you to use me and make me a sex slave." Hawkfrost still did not enter her, and she wondered if saying one certain word would do it. "Fill me with your cum, spear me with your - your penis!"

"You got it," he growled, shoving himself into her, hard. His barbs scraped her sides painfully, and the stab went deep. She let out a loud yowl of pain, and pushed her hindquarters back up against him, waiting for the pain to end. It did, in short order, and pleasure overcame her. She yowled again, this time in happiness.

He pounded into her repeatedly, grunting and moaning in delight as he ripped her virginity away. He slammed himself up and down, her walls clenching tightly around his hard member, and worked it for the next few heartbeats.

Then his cum came, seeping deep into her core, and she too reached her climax. She cried in wonder, rocking against him, wanting more; he gave her what she wanted. He pounded his ever-lengthening tomhood into her again, over and over again. Because he was dead, he could go for much longer than a normal cat, and he took advantage of that to release another load of semen into her body, then he pulled back and climbed off of her.

Ivypool lay on her side, panting, her eyes bright. "Hawkfrost," she moaned as he licked her hindquarters and core clean of their cum. "Hawkfrost, that was amazing. I really do want to be your sex slave now," she gasped. "Please, baby."

Hawkfrost grinned widely at her. "Of course."


End file.
